


Chunky Truffle

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunky Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Prompt: Roses Chocolates

The station is deserted at 8 am on Boxing Day. No matter how pathetic, Sam has decided that coming to work is preferable to putting a fist through the TV screen and drinking himself stupid.

Unfortunately there is nothing to do. Sam kicks his desk in frustration, an unexpected clanging sound prompting him to open the bottom drawer.

The tin sits on top of loose paperclips and old notebooks. Sam upends it onto the table, a riot of colour and sugar and goddamn Christmas cheer spilling out. There’s no card but he doesn’t need one to know who to thank.


End file.
